The End of the Vylins
by Final Spell
Summary: Jacinda, a creature created by the gods, has fallen in love with a merchant boy, and now she must pay dearly for it. One-Shot!


This is again, another school project, another one0shot fic that I chose to post. Hope you all like it. I might post a pic of , since I had to draw one for the project, that is if I have time. Check my homepage to see if its there. Thanks & Enjoy!!

* * *

A Vylin is a creature that is never remembered, and one who is always forgotten. It is a hybrid of a human mortal, an Angel, and a Demon. They are quite colorful, each one with a mix of three colors among their bodies. All have bright blue wings, hiding almost all of their bodies within the sky. They yielded swords to help their fight, and made them more lethal. Their small race was created long ago by the Gods in their search for beings who could protect them or fight for them in a time of need. They were created to destroy their enemy. But their race held one who was different, there was one who could not stand such a way of life, and paid dearly for it. This is her story.  
  
Zeus was furious, his brother Hades had taken away one of his beauty's. And there was nothing he could do to get her back. He walked out of Olympus and on to the clouds. From there he could see his precious vylins, who would overlook anyone who would go near the Gods' home and warn him right away, and if there were enemies, they would be wiped out. In the far distance, he saw a young one, female. She was looking over the clouds and peering into Athens. Her gaze attached to young merchant boy, whose was neither strong nor weak. Zeus sensed her distress and went over to the young hybrid.  
  
"What troubles you my creature," he whispered in order to not frighten the youth.  
  
The pale beauty looked up and The God of Gods could see her colors blue, green and purple shone in ominous designs on her skin. Her eyes gleamed confusion as to why she would be visited by one of her creators. But either way, she chose to answer truthfully, there was no use hiding thing from the man.  
  
"I do not wish to fight or patrol," She told her elder. "I wish to go down and visit the human boy, he has caught more than my attention, he has taken my heart." She sighed and ruefully looked back down once again.  
  
"What is your name?" Zeus asked her gently.  
  
"Jacinda," She told him.  
  
"Tell me, Jacinda," he asked testing the foreign name on his tongue. "What is it that you would like to do?"  
  
"Lord Zeus, I wish to leave and go to the boy," She said with pure innocent eyes, who if needed could kill warriors at the ready.  
  
"I'm sorry child, but that cannot be done, you were created to protect this place, an it is where you must remain." Zeus told her, sorrow leaking in each and every word.  
  
But his words did not deter the young beauty. In fact, it gave her more courage to do as she pleased. So the few short nights that passed the meeting, she strode down the great mountain, on a path that she couldn't be seen. She reached the land and hid herself in the nights' shadows. The merchant bay was standing on some rocks near a beautiful lake. She quietly approached him.  
  
"Hello," She whispered to him. He turned and faced her, and was amazed to see the beautiful creature standing before him. He tentatively sat up. He looked into her eyes and saw the green and purple shine in them. Her wings sprouted proudly behind her, she was obviously not human. And yet he couldn't help instantly falling for her.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked with uncertainty.  
  
"My name is Jacinda," her smooth and feminine voice captured all the attention he had, and placed it all on her. "Yours is Aiken, I know. I came here to meet you, I've wanted to for a long time."  
  
"How do you know me?" He asked.  
  
"I watch you sometimes," Aiken was astounded by the revelation. "I came to meet you,"  
  
"Where do you watch me from?" He asked.  
  
"Up there," she said pointing to the mountain on which Mount Olympus was located.  
  
"Are you a Goddess?" he said amazed.  
  
"No silly," She said giggling, "I am one of their creations."  
  
"That's amazing, but why would you come here for me?"  
  
"I saw you and fell in love, without Aphrodite's arrows," she said gazing into his eyes.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes Aiken,"  
  
"Good, because I think I just fell in love with you." He said as he captured her lips.  
  
Happiness would have ensued if it weren't for Zeus, who appeared before them. Thunder roared heavily across the sky, frightening the two loves.  
  
"Jacinda, I forbid you to come to this boy, and you have disobeyed my orders. You have to be punished." He said, his voice striking fear within their very souls.  
  
"Please Zeus, let me stay," She pleaded with him, she could not bear to be taken from her love.  
  
"I'm sorry, that cannot be, you know very good as well as I do that you are the only female, you cannot give your heart to the human boy," he spoke harshly, the only way to get his point through.  
  
"I don't care," she pleaded again. "I can't bare to live without him." Young Aiken was taken back by her intensity of love, but it only proved that as devoted as she was, he too would fight for their newly found love.  
  
"Fine," Zeus said, "You will be allowed to stay, but do not come back when you have changed your mind," He warned her.  
  
He left and left the happy couple alone. Together they soared the skies and toured the land. But soon the sun rose and Aiken had to return home. She could not stay with him; her wings would have given her away as not being a human. So she stayed at the cave they had previously found. But she was not alone for long. Her brothers came for her, warning her that she had to return.  
  
"I will not!" She yelled at them. "I found my love and I will not leave him!"  
  
"Then know this, you will pay for the death of our race," one of the older vylins said to her and flew away quickly back to Olympus.  
  
And they did just as they said they would. A few sort weeks after Jacinda and Aiken were united, Jacinda's brother visited them. And in front of their sister, they killed her love. She wept and wept for hours on end. She was devastated. She could not go to Zeus for he already told her their bargain, and she would never return to her brothers. She never forgot her love, for they met again when she finally pulled the courage to send her self to the Underworld. There they finally lived in peace, together forever. And no one would ever tear them apart again.  
  
That is why, to this day, you never see a Vylin anymore. For her act of love, she murdered her own race, leaving nothing but a few short memories that are now long forgotten.

* * *

Please R&R! Thanks again!


End file.
